1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to food warming and, more particularly, to an apparatus for warming chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip warming devices are used to heat chips, such as nacho chips. The contemporary chip warming devices often include numerous parts, which increase the cost of manufacture. Additionally, such devices are often difficult to load. Where a large amount of chips are being warmed or the device is being frequently used, this difficulty in loading can result in a large expenditure of time and labor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chip warming device that reduces the cost of manufacture of the device. There is a further need for a chip warming device that facilitates its use, including the loading and unloading of chips therein.